Frágil como una rosa
by Kiaru-chan
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive y Alois Trancy, están a punto de descubrir que no están realmente solos en el mundo, aunque les llevará mucho tiempo y deberán superar muchas pruebas antes de entender a sus confundidos y solitarios corazones. Sin mencionar que dos personas estarán en contra de esa amistad que avanza a pasos agigantados. Advertencias: Lemmon, violación, mpreg, y cosas tiernas :3
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic yaoi (Qué emoción) **

**Bueno, Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños. Si fuera mío Alois nunca hubiera muerto, o al menos no así… ¡No así!**

**Sin más, disfruten del capítulo:**

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la habitación en la cual descansaba la persona que respondía al nombre de Ciel Phantomhive. Era temprano, tanto que su mayordomo Sebastian aún no había ido a despertarlo, pero no podía dormir. La noche anterior había sido demasiado agitada y casi no pudo conciliar el sueño. Ahora conocía el objeto de su venganza: Alois Trancy. El único culpable, por más extraño que suene, de la muerte de sus padres y de su terrible humillación.

Debía admitir que cuando lo conoció de verdad pensó que era una chica, en verdad se vía como una, se sentía enfadado consigo mismo por haberse sonrojado levemente ante él. Pero estos pensamientos eran irrelevantes, tenía que planear bien su venganza contra la araña de la Reina. Le llevó unos pocos minutos descifrar que detrás de esa apariencia altanera y odiosa, él era ingenuo, no estaba seguro de a qué grado pero sabía que engañarlo sería sencillo. Misteriosamente, el joven le expresaba una sensación de… ¿Calidez? ¿Tranquilidad? Eso sólo podía describir la esencia que una persona ingenua desprendería. El único problema que se le presentaba era Claude Faustus, aunque Sebastian se encargaría de él, pero no podía confiarse y actuar sin analizar todas las posibilidades existentes.

Giró debajo de sus finas sábanas y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, la cual mostraba el hermoso paisaje del amanecer. Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó nuevamente para tratar de dormir al menos unas horas ya que le esperaba un largo y monótono día. Al cerrar sus ojos la imagen del joven rubio volvió a su mente, supuso que era porque lo odiaba….un momento ¿Lo odiaba? Ni siquiera lo conocía, tal vez sea agradable en fondo. ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?! Ese odioso era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, era lógico que lo odiara aunque ¿Cómo era posible que fuera su culpa?

Es decir, si hace dos años él "reapareció" junto con Claude y se convirtió en el nuevo Conde Trancy ¿En qué momento asesino a su familia y planeó su desgracia? Tal vez debía otorgarle el beneficio de la duda antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Y no, no significaba que quisiera ser su amigo o algo así ¿O sí? Bueno, era cierto que ambos era muy similares, la misma edad, mismo rango social, misma "relación" para con la Reina y sobre todo, los dos tenían a un demonio como mayordomo por lo tanto también tenían un objetivo que cumplir a costa de sus almas.

Ciel nunca tuvo alguien a quien llamar "amigo" se limitó a pensar que no necesitaba uno, no había nadie a quien considerara serlo ¿Sebastian? No, él sólo era un demonio detrás de su alma. ¿Lizzy? No, ella sólo era su molesta prima, oh y su prometida. ¿Los otros cuatro? No, ni siquiera mantenía conversaciones de más de cinco minutos con ellos. Si ninguna de las personas en su entorno podría ser su amigo, entonces… podría ser que Alois pudiera ser… ¡Basta! La falta de sueño estaba haciendo que pensara y considerara incoherencias más grandes que la misma mansión. Le molestaba que a veces su "niñez" interna saliera de su subconsciente para atormentarlo por la falta de diversión y amigos, ahora pertenecía al cruel mundo de los adultos, no había tiempo para desperdiciar en cosas sin importancia.

Sí, tal vez nunca sepa lo que significa tener un amigo, pero estaba bien con eso. Investigaría a fondo el asunto de Alois y si llegara a descubrir que él es realmente culpable…lo asesinaría con sus propias manos sin piedad alguna. Un latido errante de su corazón lo hizo dudar ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación en su ser cada vez que pensaba en el rubio? Acaso era… ¿Atracción? No… sólo ya debía dormir.

* * *

Amanecía en la mansión del Conde Trancy, pero éste no había podido cerrar sus ojos en toda la noche. No podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos azules que a diferencia de los suyos, expresaban inocencia, toda su persona se veía pura. Quería corromperlo, ensuciarlo, quería hacerlo sufrir, sólo así podría vengarse de Sebastian. No iba a negar que él también lo deseaba, esa baja estatura, esa compleja personalidad, era todo lo opuesto a él y eso hacía que ansiara escucharlo jadear y suplicar. ¿Qué malo dices? No es su culpa, matarlo sería demasiado sencillo y esa es la única otra forma de sufrimiento que existía, ya que en ambas el que lo hace siente placer y el otro sufre. Toda su vida sólo conoció una cosa, el sexo como expresión de afecto y de odio hacia alguien. Y él odiaba a Ciel... ¿O no?

Bueno, odiaba a Sebastian, de eso no había duda, le había quitado a Luca y eso nunca lo perdonaría. Ahora era el mayordomo de Ciel y por lo visto lo apreciaba incluso más de lo que Claude lo apreciaba a él. Eso era razón suficiente para utilizar al Conde en su venganza, era razón suficiente para odiarlo ¿Cierto? Pero… si sólo quería hacerlo sufrir de la única forma que conocía ¿Qué era ese fuerte deseo por poseerlo? ¿Qué era esa atracción que sintió al verlo por primera vez? Tan inocente, tan frágil, tan puro. Él sólo era un mocoso promiscuo y sucio, aunque en el fondo era un niño con miedo a la soledad.

Quería tener a alguien a su lado, tendría alguien a su lado y ese sería Claude. Era la única persona digna de su aprecio. ¿Hannah? No, ella sólo era una perra que aparentaba ser humilde. ¿Los otros tres? Ni siquiera les daba el privilegio de hablar con ellos. Sí, sólo Claude era importante para él, aunque ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Ciel? ¿Qué era esa sensación, esa amabilidad que le expresaba su mirada? Si no era deseo ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Acaso era… ¿Afecto? ¿Cariño? No, él no conocía el significado de esas palabras…¿Atracción? Sí, esa palabra sí que la conocía.

Alois Trancy se sentía atraído por Ciel Phantomhive, y eso hacía que considerara que tal vez…podría ser… ¡No, no! ¡Debía vengarse de Sebastian! Su yo interior no tenía que afectar sus pensamientos, no podía jugar a los amiguitos con el Conde ¿Cierto? Pero ¿Y si Ciel estuviera dispuesto a ser su amigo? Eso sólo lo dejaría como un idiota, un maldito pervertido. Y a pesar de todo no se sentía muy cómodo con esa palabra ¿Tonto no? Puede ser que esa atracción que sentía por el otro fuera una señal de que ambos debían estar juntos, después de todo tenían demasiadas cosas en común. Estaba decidido, intentaría acercarse al Phantomhive para averiguar si valía la pena considerarlo "un amigo" pero si no, lo haría gemir de dolor y de placer, lo suficientemente fuerte como para Sebastian lo escuchara.

Sería divertido, a la tarde haría que su mayordomo escribiera una disculpa por lo sucedido en la fiesta y una nueva invitación para el Conde. Haría todo lo posible para que su visita le otorgara la respuesta que estaba esperando ¿Amigo, juguete o enemigo? ¿Qué sería de él Ciel Phantomhive? Ya comenzaban a dolerle los ojos, ya era hora de que se durmiera de una vez. Si Claude venía a despertarlo lo haría retirarse de inmediato y si insistía…el jarrón en la mesa a su derecha parecía ser fácil de arrojar.

Le esperaba un día con muchas cosas y juegos que planear

* * *

**Ok, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, gracias por leerlo :3 **

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Está horrible? ¿Debo seguirlo? ¿No debo?**

**Ustedes díganme ¡Los reviews son gratis! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis! He regresado con el segundo capítulo de mi fic, quiero agradecer a los dos, sí dos reviews que recibí ¡Muchas gracias! Sin más que agregar les dejo la historia.**

**Oh si, hoy hay capítulo largo :3**

* * *

Sebastian caminaba hacia la habitación de su joven amo llevándole el desayuno, esta vez había preparado té de arándanos acompañado por un clásico chessecake de cereza. Al adentrase en la habitación observó con cuidado al joven que dormía, se veía frágil, lo era pero herirlo no estaba en su agenda. Complacería cada capricho que le pidiera, seguiría llenando de a poco su alma, hasta que alcanzara el punto justo que alcanzó una vez. El hecho de haberlo perdido sólo aumentaba sus ansias de probarla y ésta vez no habría nadie en su camino. ¿Claude Faustus? Ja, ese no era rival para él, alguien tan indigno como para rechazar "su alma" por otra, aunque fuera la de Ciel, no era quién para enfrentarlo. Dejó con cuidado la bandeja, abrió completamente las cortinas para permitir el paso del sol y se disponía a despertar al joven cuando éste habló.

—… cy…—susurró Ciel entre sueños

El mayordomo guardó silencio para escuchar mejor, a veces el joven solía decir su nombre mientras dormía o incluso nombraba a sus padres. Sabía que quien fuera la persona en su mente, era importante para él ya que sus sueños nunca eran fantasiosos ni "dulces". Sólo cosas crueles propias de un adulto o en este caso de un niño o un adolescente… ¿Cómo decirlo? Frío, apático y solitario.

—…Alois…Trancy…—concluyó el joven, aún dormido, con una leve aunque notable sonrisa.

Sebastian se paralizó ante las palabras de su amo ¿Alois Trancy? ¿Qué rayos hacía ese mocoso en sus sueños? Si la expresión de Ciel fuera al menos una de odio no habría problema pero ¿Eso era una sonrisa? ¿El Conde Phantomhive sonreía al soñar con ese sucio rubio? ¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no está en sus planes! Se supone que debe odiarlo no… fantasear con él. Cualquier persona habría hecho caso omiso ante esta situación pero un demonio sabe leer entre líneas, por así decirlo. Se había dado cuenta de que el encuentro entre ambos jóvenes había encendido una pequeña llama en los corazones de ambos, y sabía que Claude también lo notó. Apostaba a que éste haría lo que fuera por avivarla, ya que le convenía. Si esa llama llegara a crecer y se convierte en un sentimiento, Alois no usaría a Ciel en su falsa venganza y Ciel tampoco se vengaría de Alois. Ya que a pesar de querer ocultarlo, el niño tenía corazón, uno muy frágil y terriblemente anhelante de amor y afecto. Desgraciadamente, igual al del rubio y claro que esa relación no le convenía en absoluto.

Pero aún así, Sebastian conocía al pequeño Conde mejor que nadie, incluso se atrevía a decir que mejor que él mismo. Sabía que éste no confiaba fácilmente en las personas y mucho menos andaba por la vida haciendo amigos, así que si los otros dos quieren acercarse a él, ardería el cielo antes de que Ciel llame "amigo" a la araña. Por lo tanto no desesperó ante la asquerosa posibilidad ¿Qué? ¿Suena cruel? Bueno, es un demonio, le daba asco que un joven promiscuo, sucio y perturbado corrompa su tierna y ansiada alma. Era lógico que no le fuera a agradar la idea, bastaba una simple mirada para entender el retorcido concepto que tenía Alois de "amistad", "cariño" y otras cursilerías.

—Bocchan…hora de despertar —dijo acercándose a su amo.

Ciel abrió sus ojos con pesadez, había dormido muy poco pero tenía claro que no podía quedarse en la cama, tenía muchos asuntos que atender. Ni idea de cuáles eran pero sabía que los tenía.

—Sebastian… ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, en realidad estaba demasiado agotado y quería dormir al menos una hora más. Si era posible claro.

—Son exactamente las diez y siete minutos de la mañana—respondió con su reloj en la mano.

— ¿A qué hora es mi primer compromiso? —volvió a preguntar Ciel, por más que quisiera no podía quedarse despierto y sería aún peor quedarse dormido en medio de una reunión, una clase o lo que sea.

—A las doce del mediodía, reunión con la señora Fletword dueña de la pastelería. —

— ¿Y cuál es la agenda completa? —

— A las doce, reunión con la señora Fletword, a las cuatro clase de violín, a las cinco vendrá el arquitecto con los planos para la nueva sucursal de la empresa, a las siete tiene una cita con la modista y a las nueve vendrá a cenar la señorita Elizabeth como despedida por su viaje a Francia. —concluyó Sebastian con un extraño pero usual tono monótono.

¡_Sebastians_! Por no decir "demonios", pensó el Conde ¿Tenía que ser justo el día más ocupado en el que esté tan cansado? Malditos sean Alois Trancy, Hannah, esos tres y Claude Pótus o cómo _sebastians_ sea que se llame.

—Cancela mi clase de violín, pasa la reunión con la señora a las cuatro y dile al arquitecto que me disculpe pero que examinaremos los planos la próxima semana—

— ¿Planea dormir un poco más hoy Bocchan? —preguntó Sebastian aunque conocía la respuesta.

—Sólo asegúrate de hacer lo que te pedí y no despertarme a menos que ya sea tarde— dijo cortante el joven.

—Yes my Lord—dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

El joven volvió a acomodarse entre sus sábanas y se disponía a cerrar sus ojos cuando su mayordomo le hizo una pregunta.

—Bocchan… ¿Puedo preguntar qué estaba soñando? —en verdad "moría" de curiosidad, ya que vamos, es un demonio, no un adivino.

Pero estaba seguro de que ni siquiera uno hubiera imaginado cual sería la respuesta de su amo, "nada" dijo, pero titubeó y se sonrojó notablemente. Un momento ¡¿Se sonrojó?! ¿¡Pero qué rayos significaba eso?! Acaso…. Bueno, había notado que al joven nunca se le movió un solo cabello ante su prima, pero creía que era porque justamente era su prima. Ahora entendía todo, como ya había dicho, es un demonio, sabe de lo habla. A Ciel Phantomhive le gustaba Alois Trancy, no estaba seguro de si mucho, poco, con pasión o qué _faustus,_ por no nombrar su naturaleza. Pero esa llama estaba creciendo, aunque el pobre Conde no lo note, estaba creciendo muy rápido. ¡Qué rayos! Apenas se habían conocido el día anterior, en verdad esto de la falta de amor combinado con hormonas era para dar miedo…

Se retiró sin decir más, llevando su elaborado desayuno devuelta a la cocina. Si no hacía algo rápido, los dos podrían volverse a amigos y…quien sabe qué más.

* * *

Claude Faustus se encontraba en su habitación, no se había molestado en despertar a su señor porque no tenía ganas de aguantar uno de sus "berrinches", decidió dejarlo dormir y concentrarse en sus asuntos. Ahora él también tenía un objetivo: Ciel Phantomhive. Cómo deseaba esa alma, la tendría a toda costa aunque admitía que Sebastian era un digno adversario. Pero él tenía a Hannah y a los trillizos bajo sus órdenes, sería sencillo derrotarlo.

Sonrió, en realidad nunca se hubiera imaginado que el rubio y el del parche se atrajeran mutuamente a primera vista, era una inesperada y conveniente sorpresa. Alois era demasiado manipulable e ingenuo, sólo bastaba un buen gesto de Ciel para que cayera a sus pies ¿Qué? ¿Suena despectivo? Bueno, él es así, no hay otra cosa que hacer, el joven es demasiado inestable y frágil, sin mencionar creído, atrevido e idiota ¿Por qué ya no lo quiero? Eso es sencillo, nunca lo quise. Un demonio no quiere, desea, desea un alma. La que posee su señor era perfecta, estaba consumida por el odio, el dolor y el sufrimiento. Pero la de Ciel… era todo eso y más. A diferencia de la del Conde Trancy, se mantenía pura y delicada, tanto que no le importaba el otro pero no podía romper el contrato.

Ya tenía todo planeado, estaba seguro de que su señor le haría escribir una carta dirigida al Conde Phantomhive, era obvio que no querría esperar para volver a verlo. La idea era que en su visita ambos se acercarán lo suficiente para hacer arder esa atracción que sentían, si Alois sentía que Ciel lo quería, no le haría daño y lo mantendría a su lado, justo donde él lo quería; y si Ciel sentía que Alois era sincero y podía confiar en él, aceptaría acompañarlo. Todo ocurriría de acuerdo a su plan, se desharía del otro mayordomo con alguna excusa y les dejaría el resto a Hannah y los trillizos. Bastó un solo ademán de su mano para que los cuatro hicieran acto de presencia frente a él. Les indicó que era muy probable que al día siguiente recibieran a Ciel y a Sebastian, y les ordenó que debían hacer de su estadía lo más placentera posible, sólo la del joven claro. Los tres hermanos asintieron pero…

—Disculpe, no lo entiendo. ¿Acaso debemos hacer que ellos establezcan una amistad? —preguntó Hannah, tan inoportuna como siempre.

— ¿No estás feliz Hannah? ¿No eres tú la que suspira porque el señor no tiene amigos? —respondió Claude con una expresión que dejó sin habla a la sirvienta.— Sólo sigan mis órdenes —

Hannah salió de la habitación acompañada por los trillizos, se sentía nerviosa y asustada, sabía que Claude no tramaba nada bueno. Desde que anhela al joven Phantomhive ya no le importaba Alois aunque el pobre no lo note. Lo bueno, era que si funcionaba y ambos se hacían amigos, era probable que Ciel lo protegiera y le hiciera abrir los ojos ante el falso de su mayordomo. Ella lo había intentado pero era inútil, el rubio la odiaba, en realidad veía con desprecio a las mujeres, la joven sabía la razón, todos la sabían, la entendían aunque el Conde Trancy aún no lo notaba. Siguió caminando seguida por los hermanos hasta llegar al jardín, una vez segura de que el de anteojos no le prestaba atención, comenzó a hablar.

—Thompson, Timber, Canterbury —dijo mientras posaba su vista en cada uno — Cumpliremos con esta orden para que Danna-sama tenga a alguien más a quien aferrarse, alguien que de verdad lo quiera ¿Entendido?—

—Claro Hannah-sama—respondió Thompson

—Nosotros siempre seremos fieles a usted—continuó Canterbury

—Nunca dude de nosotros Hannah-sama—concluyó Timber.

—Les agradezco—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Luego se dirigieron a realizar sus respectivas tareas.

Alois despertó de su sueño con cierta molestia, levantó las sabanas y el líquido blanco mojando toda su entrepierna corroboró su teoría. Acababa de tener un sueño sucio con Ciel y ¡Qué _faustus_! Estuvo increíble, tanto que de sólo recordarlo comenzaba a excitarse, pero trató de calmar su mente. El sonido de la puerta hizo que se cubriera rápidamente. Su querido mayordomo acababa de entrar a su habitación, probablemente a despertarlo.

—Danna-sama, creo que ya ha dormido demasiado —dijo intentando sonar simpático.

El joven estuvo a punto de dejar que, como todos los días, Claude lo vistiera pero luego recordó el desastre que tenía allí abajo. Le dijo que no perdiera el tiempo y que prepara su desayuno, vestirlo era una tarea tan sencilla que hasta Hannah podía hacerla. En realidad él no quería que nadie más lo hiciera pero sería peor que el otro viera lo sucio y pervertido que era. En un momento su sirvienta ya estaba presente en la habitación y al momento de quitar sus sábanas enmudeció.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres probarlo perra? ¡Cómo si eso pudiera suceder! ¡Deja de fantasear como perra y haz tu trabajo! —gritó, aunque el fondo estaba muy avergonzado.

—Danna-sama debería tomar un baño—le dijo ella.

Entendía que esas cosas eran propias de su edad, mucho más en él, quien no conoció lo que se titula "infancia" y cayó de cabeza al mundo de los adultos.

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso! Sólo…vísteme —se sintió un tonto ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió decirle a Claude eso? Mientras le preparaba el agua hubiera tenido tiempo de limpiarse.

—Claro que lo hay —volvió a cubrir al joven con las sábanas e hizo un movimiento. En menos de dos segundos los trillizos entraron en el cuarto diciendo que el baño estaba listo.

Alois sólo los hecho a todos, aunque en el fondo les agradecía, y él no lo sabía pero ellos recibieron sus agradecimientos. Entró al baño y con cuidado se metió en la bañera, el agua estaba en una temperatura perfecta. A decir verdad, él sabía y podía vestirse y bañarse solo, incluso hasta podía cocinar un poco, pero si tenía alguien que lo hiciese por él ¿Para qué hacerlo? En momentos como ese se sentía afortunado de saber hacer cosas por sí mismo. Mientras se relajaba, no pudo evitar pensar ¿Ciel también sería así? ¿O sería de esos que ni siquiera saben atarse los zapatos? Terminó de bañarse, se vistió y bajó al comedor. Aún tiene que planear su día con Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

**Bueno… tal vez no fue taaaan largo…. en fin.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus opiniones y reviews, por fa si lees, deja un review.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza… es que… bueno estoy con algunos problemas personales… Lo sé, lo sé, todos los tenemos pero supuse que les interesaría saber lo que ocurre en la vida de su querida escritora (se prepara para recibir tomatazos u otras hortalizas) **

**Ya, en fin, lo siento u.u. También quiero agradecer a todas las hermosas personitas que dejaron sus review, me hicieron feliz! **

**Ok, ahora sí el capítulo, dedicado en esta ocasión a Alo~chan! :**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive abrió pesadamente sus ojos y se sentó en su cama mientras desperezaba su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan relajado y eso era nuevo para él, pero le gustaba ¿Probar cosas nuevas le gustaba? Sonrió ante este pensamiento, ya que podría ser fácilmente malinterpretado. Miró a su alrededor y no percibió ni un solo rastro de que Sebastian haya entrado a su habitación desde que salió en la mañana. Al pensar en esto, no puedo evitar recordar la pregunta que su mayordomo le había hecho y la patética respuesta que él le dio. "Nada" Sí, claro y él era el emperador de China. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y cerró nuevamente sus ojos dejando que los recuerdos vinieran a su persona.

Alois Trancy, había soñado con Alois Trancy, el primer sueño que no era una pesadilla había tenido como protagonista al extraño rubio. Y no fue un sueño "normal" por así decirlo, fue… ¿Romántico? ¿Cursi? ¿Pervertido? ¿Extremadamente "invertido"? Bueno, nunca se había detenido a pensar si le atraían las mujeres o los hombres aunque tampoco se sentía incómodo ante esta posibilidad. Ya que, el amor es sólo una relación en la cual dos personas comparten intereses y objetivos mutuos además… Un momento. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en amor? Esa jugada que le hizo si inconsciente acababa de aclarar todas sus molestas y completamente innecesarias dudas.

Le gustaba Alois, no lo amaba, claro que no ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si apenas lo conoció el día anterior? Ciel se enojó consigo mismo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le gustaba el rubio? ¿En qué estaba pensando su abandonado corazón en cuanto se sintió atraído hacia la araña? ¿Entonces le gustaban los hombres? Recordó su sueño como si estuviera volviendo a verlo: Él se encontraba sentado en una mesa ubicada en un jardín de rosas blancas tomando una taza de té, cuando de repente alguien le cubrió los ojos diciendo "¿Quién soy~?" el joven sonrió al saber la obvia respuesta.

— Sé que eres tú Alois —

Dicho esto su vista fue descubierta y él volteó para encontrase con la imagen del rubio haciendo una tierna expresión de tristeza fingida.

—Eres malo Ciel, yo sólo quería jugar contigo…—le dijo el joven de ojos celestes mientras bajaba su mirada.

—Oh vamos, sé que no estás triste. Además…sabes que no me gustan esos juegos, me parecen…—

—Lo sé, lo sé… juegos tontos y cursis. Bueno a mí sí me gustan aunque…hay otra cosa que me gusta más —decía mientras se acercaba a él.

De un momento a otro Alois estaba inclinado frente a Ciel de manera que sus rostros quedaran enfrentados. Luego de dedicarse una sonrisa cómplice, ambos acabaron con la distancia entre sus labios con un tierno y delicado beso. Un simple rose que luego fue intensificándose ya que el rubio tomó de los hombros al otro y le metió su lengua en la boca. Un juego entre ambos comenzó mientras que la pasión aumentaba en sus corazones. Fue cuando Alois deshizo el moño en la camisa de Ciel que éste se separó del otro dejando un débil hilo de saliva entre ellos.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar —se disculpó el Conde Trancy mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a la de Ciel.

—E...está bien, no me molesta es sólo que…—no pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de continuar —Aún no me acostumbro a la idea…—

—Yo tampoco, es la primera vez que… de verdad amo a alguien, no sólo…deseo. Te amo Ciel — le dijo el joven rubio con una tierna y delicada sonrisa, extraña en su persona.

—Yo también te amo Alois —respondió él.

Se levantaron y justo en el momento en el que se tomaron de la mano, el joven de ojos azules despertó de su sueño. No podía negar que había sido lo más tierno y cursi que vio en toda su vida hasta ahora, y eso era decir mucho considerando a quién tenía como prima. Suspiró y volvió a centrar su mente en el otro Conde, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho pero se supone que era el objeto de su venganza ¿Cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué tuvo que empezar a sentirse de esa forma? Como toda una chica, volvió a sonreír al pensar en sí mismo como una, consideró los "pros y los contras" de Alois Trancy.

Contras: Se notaba a kilómetros que era bipolar, y que le faltaba uno que otro tornillo, pero no podía jactarse de saber cuáles eran todos sus defectos porque en definitiva sólo habían cruzado unas pocas palabras y ni siquiera habían sido "amistosas".

Pros: Era apuesto, demasiado, y el hecho de parecer una chica sólo le daba otro toque a su atractivo. Era un Conde al igual que él, trabajaba para Reina, lo había hecho sonreír como cinco veces en ese mismo día, parecía ser una persona inteligente y tenía un demonio como mayordomo.

Su expresión volvió a la normalidad al recordar esto, con una mirada seria dirigió su vista hacia su anillo. Alois también tiene…una misión que cumplir con su vida a costa de ella. Eso significaba que ambos perderían pronto su alma… pero si él debía vengarse de… ¡Agh! ¡Basta! Se disponía a llamar a Sebastian para dejar de pensar tanto cuando éste abrió la puerta.

—Oh, veo que ya ha despertado Bocchan —dijo el demonio con una fría sonrisa

—Sí, ya he descansado lo suficiente ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el joven.

—Son exactamente la una y cuarenta y tres minutos de la tarde, no, y cuarenta y cuatro —respondió el mayor mientras miraba su reloj.

—Tengo hambre ¿Ya está listo el almuerzo? —volvió a preguntar, un poco molesto por el tono monótono con el que siempre le hablaba su mayordomo. Era algo… ¿Aburrido?

—Efectivamente, por eso me disponía a venir a despertarlo Bocchan. Pero creo que mis servicios ya no son requeridos aquí, si me disculpa iré a preparar la mesa —dio media vuelta con dirección a la salida cuando…

— ¡Sebastian! —gritó Ciel enojado haciendo que el otro volteara a mirarlo — No decidas tus acciones por ti mismo ¡Ven y vísteme! —ordenó mientras se quitaba las sábanas.

—Yes my lord —

Dicho esto, abrió el armario del joven y sacó un traje color vino, era muy parecido al clásico azul que solía usar. Una vez que lo vistieron, el Conde se levantó y bajó al comedor mientras su mayordomo acomodaba su habitación. Al llegar a éste, se sorprendió al ver que el almuerzo ya estuviera perfectamente servido y Sebastian se encontrara allí. En verdad a veces le molestaba esa "perfección demoníaca" pero decidió hacer caso omiso a eso y comenzar a degustar su comida.

* * *

Alois terminó de desayunar sin hacer ninguno de sus clásicos escándalos, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para perder el tiempo burlándose de los demonios a su alrededor. Se levantó sin decir nada y caminó a su estudio seguido por su mayordomo, luego de completar papeles aburridos y dictar cartas de negocios a Claude, tomó un papel y comenzó a escribir con su propio puño y letra. El mayor miró con sorpresa sus acciones y luego sonrió al entender qué estaba tramando, era exactamente lo que había planeado que sucedería. El rubio continuó escribiendo y una vez hubo acabado, guardó la carta en un sobre y la selló con la insignia de su familia. Se la entregó al otro y le ordenó que la entregara de inmediato, sin distracciones, por lo tanto le obligó a salir de la habitación en ese mismo instante.

Ya estando solo, suspiró y se relajó dejándose caer sobre el escritorio. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y todo por cierto Conde que había conocido la noche anterior. Ese simple hecho había puesto su mundo al revés ¡Había escrito una carta por sí mismo! Eso ya era demasiado, no porque no le gustara hacerlo, sino porque sintió que debía hacerlo, y eso era muy extraño en su persona. Estaba seguro de que hasta esos tres habían notado que estaba actuando raro.

¡Pero qué _faustus_! No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que los otros opinaran, le gustaba Ciel, le gustaba tanto que… Alto ¿Le gustaba? ¿No era sólo deseo? ¿Desde cuándo él no sólo deseaba a una persona? Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana dirigiendo su vista hacia el jardín. Volvió a suspirar y no sabe en qué momento pero ahora se encontraba caminando hacia allí. Al bajar las escaleras se cruzó con Hannah quien se hizo a un lado cubriendo su rostro, pero no estaba de humor para molestarla esta vez. Salió y se sentó en una de las sillas ubicadas en el centro de las rosas, se acomodó y cerró sus ojos. La imagen del Phantomhive vino a su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Era la primera vez que sentía de esa manera. Él nunca había sentido un sentimiento tan cálido como el cariño o el amor, por lo tanto era normal que no se diera cuenta al principio. Pero ahora estaba seguro, estaba enamorado de Ciel, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo sonreír. También quería hacerlo gemir claro, pero ahora tenía otras "prioridades". No se sorprendió al descubrir cuáles eran sus gustos, aunque tal vez eso explique porque siempre sintió desprecio hacia las mujeres, en fin eso no era importante ahora. El amor es amor ¿Cierto?

Recordó cuáles eran sus planes en primer lugar, él quería hacerlo sufrir para vengarse de Sebastian y ahora obviamente ya no quería eso, tal vez… el convertirse en su todo, hacer que no pueda vivir sin estar a su lado también sería una buena forma de vengarse de aquel maldito demonio. Sí… si hacía que el Conde ya no lo necesitara, lo haría sentir insignificante, inservible, como la peor escoria del universo, lo haría sentir como se merecía.

Alois sonrió ante sus nuevos planes y luego se dirigió al bosque, le gustaba estar allí, siempre iba cuando necesitaba pensar. Se sentó bajo un gran árbol y por primera vez consideró que quizá, sólo quizá necesitaría la ayuda de esa perra y sus lacayos, perdón de Hannah y los trillizos. Ya que si Ciel venía a su mansión también lo haría esa basura por lo tanto Claude tendría que distraerlo, y si lo hacía ¿Quién se encargaría de que él y su amado establezcan una relación?

—Hannah —dijo el Conde mientras se levantaba.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle Danna-sama? —dijo la sirvienta apareciendo detrás de uno de los muchos árboles.

—Mañana vendrá el Conde Phantomhive y como Claude estará ocupado, quiero que te encargues de que su estadía sea placentera —le ordenó, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado y con temor a que sus intensiones sean descubiertas.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó la joven atónita ¿Era un sueño? ¿En verdad Alois estaba confiándole algo tan importante a ella y no a Claude?

— ¿¡Acaso ves a alguien más aquí!? ¡Claro que te lo digo a ti perra! ¡Y más te vale hacer bien tu trabajo o te dejaré ciega! ¿Entendido? —gritó, en verdad que esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

—Sí mi señor —dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y se alejaba del lugar aunque se detuvo cuando volvió a ser llamada.

—Espera Hannah…. Gracias por lo de hoy —dijo el rubio con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, le avergonzaba mucho pero sentía que debía agradecerle por ayudarlo con su…incidente. ¡_faustus_! Ciel realmente estaba cambiándolo.

—Estoy para servirle —le dijo ella, sorprendida y totalmente agradecida por esa pequeña muestra de "afecto".

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que Alois no era una mala persona, sólo que su pasado lo había obligado a construir una coraza alrededor de su corazón, por lo que siempre que se sentía amenazado o frustrado tendía a actuar de manera violenta, aunque había ocasiones en las que se sentía completamente desbordado y comenzaba a llorar. Hannah se sentía agradecida por Ciel, ya que en él, veía la posibilidad de que su amo pudiera ser feliz. Y no tenía nada en su contra, pero no permitiría que Sebastian se interpusiera en esa relación, él y Claude deberán cuidarse de ella y de los hermanos.

Antes de retirarse, la sirvienta dirigió su vista nuevamente al joven y sonrió con ternura al encontrarlo profundamente dormido. Se preocupó un poco ya que consideró que tal vez el mayordomo le daba mucho trabajo inservible, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Oh Alois… si tan sólo supieras que la única que vela por tu felicidad soy yo…—dijo para retirarse finalmente del lugar. A pesar de todo, era una mujer y por lo tanto tenía infinitos pensamientos románticos en su mente que por obvias razones no sacaba a la luz. Y ahora, tenía muchas cosas en mente para la primera cita de "su niño".

* * *

—Adelante —dijo Ciel con el mismo tono monótono y aburrido.

Sebastian abrió la puerta del estudio con una bandeja de plata en la mano, la cual contenía un pequeño y elegante sobre. El joven dirigió su vista hacia su mayordomo y se sorprendió al ver lo que traía. "Por favor no más compromisos" pensó, suficiente había tenido hoy con esa señora que no paraba de hablar del punto exacto de la crema y cosas de repostería, sin mencionar que en un par de horas tendría a su irritable prima de visita. Su expresión cambió en el instante en el que vio el sello, esa figura de una araña en color rojo dibujó una inevitable sonrisa en su rostro. Fue sólo por un instante, ya que no quería que el mayor lo notara pero claro, el otro era un demonio, notaba esas cosas.

— ¿Carta del Conde Trancy? ¿Qué quiere ahora ese idiota? —dijo con un insulso tono forzado, pero era clara su felicidad.

—No la he leído, me han pedido que sea no sea nadie más que usted el que la lea —respondió fríamente.

—Está bien, veamos qué quiere —dijo mientras abría con delicadeza el sobre.

Mientras su amo leía el papel, el demonio no hacía más que aumentar su desprecio hacia el rubio. Bastaba con ver la cara de idiota que hacía Ciel al leer para que deseara haber quemado el sobre en el mismo instante en el que se lo entregaron. Recordaba la expresión de Faustus al dárselo, esa asquerosa expresión de satisfacción, cómo quería clavarle esos ridículos lentes en los ojos y… fue sacado de sus pensamientos en cuanto el joven se levantó.

—Cancela todos mis planes para mañana, iremos a la mansión Trancy —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

—Yes my lord —respondió él mientras hacia su clásica reverencia hasta que su amo lo dejó solo —Y se llevó la carta consigo… creo que no pude evitar la crecida de la llama —salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.—Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda extinguirla —concluyó Sebastian con una siniestra sonrisa.

El Conde Phantomhive salió del estudio y como un niño pequeño comenzó a correr hacia su habitación, sabía que Sebastian lo seguía pero no le importó, ya nada le importaba más que sus sentimientos que a pesar de ser confusos eran puros y verdaderos ¿Cierto? Entró y le ordenó que fuera a preparar la cena, quería estar solo. Una vez que se encontró tranquilo, suspiró y se arrojó sobre su cama. Levantó la carta que ahora estaba un poco arrugada y volvió a leerla.

"_Querido Ciel:_

_Espero que no malinterpretes mi falta de educación al dirigirme a ti por tu nombre, pero creo que puedes comprender cuál es nuestra situación, bueno tenemos la misma edad y… verás… pedí que fueras tú el que lea esta carta porque me siento en la obligación de confesarte mis sentimientos. _

_Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que lo que aquí escribo es completamente cierto, por eso escribo con mi propia letra. Lo que sucede es que desde nuestro desafortunado encuentro no he dejado de pensar en ti. Habrás notado que tenemos muchas cosas en común y realmente me gustaría que compartiéramos un día para conocernos mejor sin pensar en los demonios y esas cuestiones, para que pudiéramos ser amigos. _

_Te invito cordialmente a mi casa mañana, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras, sólo quiero que hablemos. Sé que aunque te lo pida no puedes venir sin Sebastian pero no te preocupes lo mantendré ocupado con Claude. Entenderé si no vienes ya que no tengo idea de lo acabo de escribir, pero te digo con certeza que salió de mi corazón y esto sólo quedará entre nosotros. _

_Te espera, Alois Trancy_

_P.D.: No creas que no noté, que también me miraste con pasión en tus ojos."_

El joven terminó su lectura y abrazó con fuerza una de sus almohadas, se sentía como un completo idiota por sus acciones pero no le importaba, nadie lo veía ¿Cierto?

—Así que… así se siente el amor…—se acomodó en su cama y cerró sus ojos —Es…cálido—

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Este fue el tercer capítulo de mi historia :3 Espero no haber decepcionado sus expectativas. ¿Qué les pareció? Todos los reviews son bienvenidos y apreciados.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! **

**En verdad, no saben cuánto siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Lo siento Alo~chan, no pude hacerlo en una semana. Ustedes verán…lo que sucedió es… que los problemas empeoraron y me gritaron, y finalmente me castigaron :( **

**Les contaría de qué se trata pero…sé que no les interesa (hace carita de perrito con esperanza de que le pregunten) Bueno, dejemos a un lado eso. Muchas, muchas, muchas, infinitas gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews y siguen mi fic, me motivan a seguir adelante cada día y seguir escribiendo :3**

**Sin decir más, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, lo hice largo en un intento de compensar la laaarga espera.**

* * *

Sebastian golpeó la puerta de la habitación de su amo, pero no se sorprendió al no recibir una respuesta. Se limitó a decirle que en una hora llegaría Lady Elizabeth, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para encargarse de los preparativos de la cena. Le molestaba que al día siguiente tuviera que ir a la mansión de Alois Trancy, ese promiscuo y sucio niño había mancillado el corazón de Ciel y no debía ser un adivino para saber que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que también corrompiera su cuerpo. Ese romance arruinaba por completo sus planes, fue un idiota al no darse cuenta de que esa pequeña llama de pasión crecería tan rápido. El pequeño Phantomhive había caído tan profundamente en el amor… Un momento… ¡Eso es! ¿Qué mejor manera de aumentar el odio que un corazón roto? Si el amor entre ambos crecía a sobremanera, más grande sería la herida que este sentimiento dejaría. Sólo debía jugar bien sus cartas, después de todo, los humanos son tan, tan frágiles…

—Como una rosa —dijo el mayordomo mientras posaba sus dedos en la flor que tenía en su pecho.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y recordó a su rival, Claude también tenía un plan para su querido amo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cuál era. Lo que sí sabía era que el rubio no tenía idea de las artimañas del otro demonio. Debía admitir que le daba un poco de lástima el Conde Trancy, era un pobre idiota que se dejaba engañar por cualquiera que le demuestre una pizca de cariño y eso lo hacía un ser humano miserable. Y nada le expresaba más desprecio que el hecho de que su querida alma se uniera a él, pero ahora, estaba dispuesto hacerle creer al Faustus que se estaba saliendo con la suya y dejar que Ciel y Alois siguieran adelante con su relación. Sólo hasta que él decida ponerle fin.

Entró en la cocina y allí se encontró con Finnian, Baldroy y Mey-Rin. Les pidió cordialmente que salieran y buscaran otros quehaceres puesto que sería él quien se encargaría de la cena de esa noche. Luego de un reproche por parte del cocinero, los tres salieron y cada uno fue por su lado. Sebastian se debatió entre varias opciones para preparar, finalmente se puso a trabajar y pensar en su oscuro y malévolo plan. Mey-Rin y Baldroy fueron al jardín a buscar a Tanaka, pero Finnian decidió no salir de la mansión ya que prácticamente vivía estando afuera. Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo cuando sin pensarlo pasó por frente de la habitación del Conde. Se paró en seco cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de esta ¿Acaso el Conde había gritado? ¡¿Estaba en problemas?! El joven se acercó a la puerta y después de dudar un poco, golpeó con mucha, mucha delicadeza, ya que no quería romperla con su fuerza.

En cuanto Sebastian se alejó, Ciel sacó toda su ropa del armario, y se debatía qué debía usar en su reunión de mañana ¿Reunión o cita? ¿Cómo debería llamarle? La primera sonaba muy formal, y la segunda hacía que se sonrojara y actuara como idiota, aunque también le aceleraba el corazón y lo hacía sonreír. Con sumo cuidado, admiró cada detalle con mirada crítica, normalmente su mayordomo escogía su ropa por él, pero esta era una ocasión especial y no dejaría que alguien más decidiera su apariencia. ¿Formal? ¿Informal? ¿Rojo, verde, azul? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que usar. Se sentó en su cama e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, pensar. Consideró que tal vez, el arreglo excesivo y la combinación perfecta delatarían claramente sus intenciones de lucir bien, pero si elegía algo al azar quedaría como si le restara importancia a su encuentro. Tenía que elegir algo "casual" y a la vez "formal". Algo que no grite "Me gustas mucho y quiero lucir bien para ti" pero que tampoco diga "No me importa como luzco, si no te gusta no es mi problema". La cual era prácticamente su frase de todos los días.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que había cambiado su forma de ser y pensar de la noche a la mañana. Y la razón era tan, tan improbable y extraña que nunca creyó que podría sucederle a él, se había enamorado a primera vista de un chico. Aún no podía creer que estuviera sintiéndose así, y mucho menos que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. De hecho lo que menos podía creer era que Alois se sintiera de la misma forma, porque ambos eran hombres. En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él, tuvo miedo de haberse enamorado, tuvo miedo de no ser correspondido por su primer amor considerando que era lo más probable. Pero en cuanto leyó la carta que había recibido, ese pedazo de papel que contenía los sentimientos del Conde Trancy hacia su persona, se sintió tan inexplicablemente feliz que no podía pedir nada más. Ciel estaba acostumbrado a sufrir, por más doloroso que suene, había aprendido a vivir con tristeza y a mostrarse siempre firme contra el mundo. Esa era la razón de que nunca abriera su corazón a los demás ¿Sebastian? No, a él no le mostraba sus sentimientos, él los veía por su cuenta y sin permiso.

Sebastian….Claude….contratos, demonios, culpables…Alois. Es cierto, sí, muy lindo, se había enamorado ¡Qué bueno! Pero…estaba olvidando un detalle, pequeño, importante. Según su mayordomo, el rubio era responsable de la muerte de sus padres y de lo que le sucedió. Eso significaba que debía matarlo, cobrar venganza. ¿¡Y ahora cómo podría hacerlo!? Estaba seguro de que no lo amaba, pero sí estaba enamorado de él, no le importaba que fueran del mismo sexo, que los demás pudieran oponerse ni nada por el estilo, aunque la culpabilidad del Trancy era otro tema, uno que no quería recordar, no ahora. ¿Por qué? Un momento ¡Alto! No quería pensar en esas cosas, si bien las probabilidades de que esa acusación tenga fundamentos eran escasas, existían, y ahora no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Alto, ya basta, no quería sufrir más.

— ¡Basta! —gritó poder evitarlo, su corazón había sido desbordado por la incertidumbre y la duda.

Una terrible y dolorosa duda a causa de un posibilidad que podía convertir su sonrisa en lágrimas en un sólo segundo.

Unos fuertes golpes en su puerta hicieron que pudiera distraerse, suspiró y se levantó dirigiéndose a ésta para ver quién era, supuso que era Sebastian viniendo a molestar por lo que se sorprendió en cuanto vio a la persona parada frente a él.

— ¿Finnian? —

—Di…discúlpeme amo Ciel —respondió él mientras hacía una reverencia y continuaba hablando —Pasaba por aquí y escuché un grito en su habitación ¿Está todo bien? —concluyó deshaciendo su postura para volver a ver al joven.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Todo está bien, sólo estaba… hablando conmigo mismo —respondió el joven con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por su vergüenza.

El jardinero notó ese tono rojizo en la cara de su amo, "adorable" pensó. Nunca había visto otra expresión en su rostro que no sea una neutral, y el hecho de verlo así lo hacía feliz. Él pensaba en Ciel como su hermanito menor, lo apreciaba mucho ya que él lo había salvado. Era normal que quisiera verlo feliz, alegre, sonriente. Pero entendía que su pasado era aún más oscuro que el suyo y eso lo había convertido en una persona cerrada. Quería preguntarle, se moría de curiosidad por saber la razón de su sonrojo ¿Sería la visita de Lady Elizabeth? Es muy linda, incluso a él le gustaba un poco. ¿Acaso su hermanito se había enamorado de ella? Bueno, tenía sentido, era su prometida después de todo. Quería preguntar, pero no podía hacerlo, estaría completamente fuera de lugar.

—Está bien, me retiraré si no me necesita —dijo finalmente mientras se disponía a irse.

El joven Phantomhive sólo asintió con su mirada y se quedó observando cómo su jardinero se alejaba, gracias a él había dejado de pensar en esas cosas horribles. Una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente, Finnian era… ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco años mayor que él? En fin era casi de su edad y sobre todo era un chico, no estaba al tanto de sus gustos pero no era algo relevante ahora, era un hombre y eso era lo que necesitaba.

— ¡Espera! —gritó haciendo que el otro se detuviera y volteara— Fi…Finny ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo? —preguntó volviendo a sonrojarse, nunca había llamado a su jardinero de esa forma antes.

Los ojos del otro joven brillaron al escuchar a su amo llamarle por su apodo y por sobre todas las cosas pidiendo su ayuda. Estaba contento ya que por primera vez útil para su querido hermanito.

— ¡Claro! No dude en pedirme lo que sea. Si es una tarea que no requiere precisión y paciencia, cuente conmigo amo Ciel —

Dicho esto, el Conde hizo lo hizo pasar y luego de un silencio entre ambos ya que ninguno sabía qué decir, el jardinero comenzó a hablar sobre cualquier cosa ignorando el desastre que había con la ropa. Después de unos minutos entraron en confianza y el dueño de la habitación confesó cuál era su dilema.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál te parece más adecuado para…usar? —

—Eh… disculpe amo Ciel… —comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido

—Sólo Ciel está bien, no tienes que por qué ser formal si estamos solos —dijo el Conde, en verdad le molestaba la formalidad, lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Si era él estaba bien, nunca se había detenido a hablar con Finny, no lo consideraba necesario. Pero ahora que lo había hecho, se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de ser mayor que él, era demasiado infantil y agradable. En verdad era una persona amable y digna de ser su amigo. No le gustaba ni nada ¡Claro que no! Nunca nadie podría reemplazar el lugar que Alois había ocupado en su corazón. Pero bueno, él ya no quería ser sólo amigo del Conde Trancy, no señor. Y Finnian cumplía las características para serlo, ahora sentía que quería tener amigos, alguien en quien pueda confiar y hablar libremente. Sí que había cambiado ¿No?

—Está bien, Ciel. Je je je, me siento raro diciéndote así —dijo el joven riendo— Bueno, eh… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué quiere saber mi opinión? Me refiero a que…uso la misma ropa todos los días —se avergonzó un poco al decir esto, aunque era cierto, temía no ser útil después de todo.

—Supongo pero, en realidad, aunque no lo creas eres quien más me es de utilidad ahora. Verás, necesito el criterio de alguien que no piense en eventos formales ni en "la moda". Sólo quiero que me digas cuál de estos trajes consideras me hace ver…mejor —

—Entiendo, pues yo creo que el rojo le gustará a la señorita Elizabeth —dijo Finnian con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lizzy? ¡Yo no estoy eligiendo un traje por ella! —el joven peliazul se sonrojó de vergüenza nuevamente ¿Acaso Finnian había pensado eso? Bueno…era lo más "normal"

—¡Waaaaa! ¡Por favor discúlpeme amo Ciel! ¡Yo sólo…! Sólo…..eh…—se sentía aún más avergonzado que el Conde, había…"metido la pata". Lo único que esperaba era no haber ofendido al otro con sus palabras.

—De…descuida. Está bien, supongo que…era lo más… sensato que podrías haber pensado —dijo con tono frío, como si esa frase lo decepcionara.

—Oye….Ciel… ¿Y para quién estás eligiendo tu ropa? Me refiero a que… estás así porque… te gusta alguien ¿Me equivoco? ¡Si es así por favor no te ofendas! —se moría de curiosidad por saber… ¿Quién había ganado el corazón del Conde Phantomhive?

El joven se paralizó ante la pregunta ¿Podía realmente confiar en Finnian? Si bien en estos últimos minutos había sentido que podían ser amigos, el hecho de confesarle sus sentimientos y por consiguiente su…orientación sexual… era un posible factor determinante entre la relación de ambos. Muy bien, si él lo entendía sin juzgarlo entonces sería digno de ser su amigo, pero si no… ¿Si no?

—No….estás en lo correcto —

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? —preguntó con una enorme, enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Primero, debes jurarme que no se lo contarás a nadie. Mucho menos a Sebastian —si no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no tendría derecho a escucharlo.

—Lo prometo, aunque aún si no me lo hubiera pedido, no iba a contárselo a nadie Ciel —dijo con una sonrisa, tierna esta vez —Entonces… ¿Quién es? —

—Es…—inhaló con fuerza y tomó coraje—… Alois —soltó mientras cerraba sus ojos, sentía muy bien decirlo ya que significaba que sus sentimientos eran auténticos, pero temía la reacción que pudiera provocar.

— ¿Alo…? —Finny pensó… ¿A quién conocía con ese nombre? ¡Ohhhhh!…— ¡¿El Conde Trancy?!— gritó de sorpresa.

—Sí —respondió Ciel con miedo.

—Oh…. —el tono del joven se había vuelto serio en ese momento, el Conde temió lo peor pero… — ¡Genial! Ambos tienen tanto en común, estoy feliz por ti Ciel —dijo con un tono dulce y sincero.

El Phantomhive abrió sus ojos los más que pudo. Una inexplicable alegría invadió su corazón, tanto que saltó hacia Finny y lo abrazó. Éste se quedó atónito ante su acción ya que era la primera vez que su hermanito lo abrazaba, "gracias" repetía el Conde en sus brazos. Finalmente lo abrazó y le susurró "Sabes que nosotros siempre te apoyaremos" con una pequeña sonrisa. Se separaron y volvieron a sentarse en la cama, sobre todas las prendas que allí había.

—Pero…Ciel… no quiero sonar cruel pero… ¿Crees que él también se sienta así? Me refiero a…—no pudo continuar.

— ¿Que los dos somos hombres? —preguntó retóricamente

—Sí —Finny no tenía nada en contra del amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo, después de todo ¿Quién era él para juzgar a alguien diferente? Pero, sabía que había personas que lo odiaban, y temía que con su personalidad, el Conde Trancy fuera uno.

—Eso no importa… ¡Porque yo también le gusto! —Exclamó el joven con una enorme sonrisa.

Finny no sabía si desmayarse por la sonrisa de Ciel o por lo que acababa de oír ¡Era todo demasiado "increíble"!

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Me alegra tanto Ciel! ¡Felicidades a ambos! —

—Aún es pronto para decir eso, verás…él no sabe que me gusta, podría decirse que yo tengo ventaja sobre Alois. Pero si no juego bien mis cartas, a menos que él tenga un as bajo su manga…puede que nada resulte bien. Si ninguno de los dos se atreve a mover sus peones…sería jaque mate para nuestra relación…—

— ¡No entiendo cuando haces analogías con juegos! —se quejó Finnian.

—Olvídalo, sólo estaba siendo pesimista. Confío en tu silencio ¿Cierto? —

— ¡Yes my lodo! Digo… ¡My lord! —respondió con una mano en su frente, estilo militar.

Ciel sonrió ante el desliz lingüístico de su nuevo amigo —Bien…ahora lo importante… ¿Qué puedo vestir mañana? —

—Bueno…yo creo que deberías usar tu clásico traje azul, ese color se te ve muy bien. Además no es muy formal, ni muy informal es… ¿Neutral? —

—Está bien, entonc…—fue interrumpido por un grito agudo y ensordecedor.

—¡CIIIEEELLL! —gritó Lizzy mientras irrumpía en la habitación.

La joven saltó sobre el Conde tirándolo al suelo para luego preguntar la razón del desastre y de la presencia del otro. Ninguno de los dos supo que inventar y justo cuando ella comenzaba a impacientarse a Finny se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¡Un ratón! ¡Estábamos buscando un ratón! —gritó.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Un ratón?! ¡Abrázame Ciel! —gritando esto se aferró aún más al cuello del joven, quien sólo quería alejarla.

—No hay ningún ratón Lizzy, tranquilízate. Ya buscamos y no pudimos encontrarlo, por lo que debió haber huido —

Después de que Elizabeth le rogara al Conde que bajara a cenar con ella, Ciel le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Finny y ambos se separaron dirigiéndose el primero hacia el comedor y el otro al jardín.

* * *

Alois Trancy abrió sus ojos lentamente, una vez más dirigió su vista hacia su zona baja y se quejó un poco. Había tenido un sueño sucio con Ciel Phantomhive otra vez, en verdad lo deseaba, quería hacerlo suyo pero entendía que no podía ir tan rápido con él. Su personalidad era demasiado compleja y aunque ni él mismo lo note "aniñada" por lo que debía esperarlo, y lo haría, el tiempo que su amado necesite. No existía otra persona por la cual justo él, esperaría, pero por Ciel lo haría porque realmente lo amaba. Aunque tal vez…usaría todas las indirectas y estrategias bajo su manga para avanzar pero sólo cuando el Conde lo pida, lo haría suyo. Ya que ese hecho podría hacer que lo odiara para siempre, como si de una chica se tratase. Sonrió al pensar en eso, si ambos comenzaran a salir ¿Quién sería "la chica"? Con esas trivialidades en mente se encaminó de regreso a su hogar, no le preocupaba mucho en qué resultaría su cita, ya que le ordenó a su sirvienta que se encargara. De lo único que debía preocuparse ahora era… ¡¿Qué _faustus_ se pondría mañana?!

Hannah se encontraba en su habitación acompañada por los trillizos, los cuatro se disponían a planear las actividades y el menú del día siguiente. Canterbury se había encargado de investigar al Conde Phantomhive, por lo que prepararían más dulces que en otras ocasiones, Thompson estaba trabajando en una búsqueda del tesoro por toda la mansión ya que sabían que también le gustaban los juegos de razonamiento. Por otro lado Timber organizaría un juego de ajedrez humano en el jardín en el cual los dos Condes serían los reyes a enfrentarse para finalizar la jornada. Todo debía salir perfecto, saldría perfecto aunque había un problema, un doble problema: Sebastian y Claude. Mientras los hermanos se encargaban de todo, ella se aseguraría de que ninguno de ellos intervenga.

Claude admiraba con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro a su amo, quien daba vueltas y vueltas en salón con sus pensamientos en quién sabe dónde. Todo estaba saliendo tal y como él quería, pronto tendría a Ciel Phantomhive justo donde quería. ¿Intervenir? ¿Para qué querría hacer eso? Lo único que debía hacer era evitar que Sebastian intervenga mientras les hacía creer a sus sirvientes que él quiere intervenir. ¿Suena complicado? Él es un demonio, no hay nada que no pueda hacer, sólo debía actuar con naturalidad hasta que se presente el momento.

—El día en la noche, el cariño en pasión, y finalmente el amor en obsesión ¿O en odio? —dijo a nadie en particular y se dedicó a pensar qué cocinaría para la cena, no estaba de humor para reproches.

Alois entró en su cuarto, estaba completamente enojado consigo mismo. Se sentía un idiota ¿Cómo no haber pensado en eso antes? ¿Qué debía usar en una cita? Una idea fugaz y propiamente suya vino a su mente. Si alguien más escogía su ropa, no sería su culpa si no elegía bien ¿Cierto? Tomó aire y se proponía a llamar a su mayordomo cuando se dio cuenta. No podía, más bien no quería involucrar a Claude, no estaba seguro de porqué pero…algo en su interior le decía que no debía confiar en él en esta ocasión. Eso significaba que…

—Hannah —dijo, y ella apareció en su puerta.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece Danna-sama? —preguntó mientras hacía una reverencia.

—Necesito ayuda con algo ¿Están esos inútiles contigo? —

— ¿Nos llamó señor? —dijeron al unísono mientras aparecían detrás de la mujer.

—No sólo estaba….¡Claro que los llamé idiotas! —

El Conde comenzó a probarse todo su guardarropa bajo la atenta mirada de los otros cuatro, pero si a Canterbury le gustaba, a Hannah no, Y si a Timber le gustaba, Thompson lo odiaba. ¡Era peor que estar rodeado de chicas tontas probándose vestidos! Aunque… por primera vez, se sintió…cálido, como si estuviese a gusto en ese extraño ambiente. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, al estar junto a Claude, siempre tendía a comportarse de manera altanera y provocativa, ocultando sus sentimientos con esperanza de que el otro los notara. Pero en este momento, sentía que podía expresarse y actuar con libertad. Nunca, nunca se había detenido a hablar de manera amistosa con ellos, siempre los trababa de una manera horrible, aún cuando ellos cumplían todos sus caprichos. En verdad eran buenas personas, eran dignas de su confianza, no como su mayordomo, ya que junto a ellos se sentía ¿Feliz? ¿Animado? ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento en su corazón? Y sobretodo ¿Qué era ese tibio líquido que bajaba por sus mejillas?

— ¿Danna-sama? —preguntaron Hannah y Timber

— ¿Le sucede algo? —continuó Canterbury

—Sabe que puede confiar en nosotros —concluyó Thompson.

Era cierto, si bien anteriormente les daba igual quemar o no la mansión, habían aprendido a querer al Conde, eso sumado a su odio hacia el Faustus ya que este trataba a su querida Hannah como lo que en realidad él era: basura.

—Yo…e…en verdad….lo lamento…—dijo entre sollozos mientras se dejaba ganar por las lágrimas—…yo…lamento todo lo que les hice…sie…siempre los molesto y…y ustedes son buenos conmigo…yo…—

—Está bien Danna-sama, no tiene que preocuparse por nada. Sabemos que nos aprecia, no es necesario que lo diga —dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

Alois lloró por un rato en el hombro de Hannah, mientras los hermanos lo miraban enternecidos. No sabían que ser humano era tan… ¿Doloroso y extrañamente hermoso? Cuando el joven pudo calmarse, decidieron retomar su objetivo. Optaron por su ropa normal, era la que mejor le quedaba y ya no había más que probar. La noche ya había caído y el Conde se dirigió al comedor para cenar.

Esa tarde, había sido increíble, Alois estaba seguro de que siempre sería un recuerdo preciado para él ya que había encontrado a las personas que realmente lo querían. Los trillizos y Hannah, se habían armado de valor para decirle que no querían que confiara tanto en Claude, porque él sólo deseaba su alma y no se preocupaba por él. Decidió confiar en sus palabras, ahora confiaría en ellos siempre, ya que todos lo apoyaban con su romance sin juzgarlo y como él, estaban seguros de que Ciel se sentía igual. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para…

—¡¿Pero qué haces perra?! ¡¿No te dije que me sirvieras más jugo?!—gritó ensordecedoramente, ya que, Claude no debía enterarse de su cálida amistad.

Hannah estaba feliz en su interior, ya que Claude no sospechaba nada, y eso era lo único que ella podría pedir ahora. Mientras ella y los hermanos fueran "maltratados" por Alois, él jamás sospecharía nada de lo sucedido con anterioridad.

El Conde Trancy terminó su comida y fue escoltado por Claude hacia su habitación.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo su día Danna-sama? —preguntó el mayordomo fingiendo interés.

— ¿Cómo crees que estuvo? ¡Si me dejas con esos inútiles y desapareces! —gritó mientras le ponían su ropa de cama.

— Lo lamento, estaba preparando las actividades para mañana —mintió, sabía que el creería cualquier cosa que le dijera.

—No, de hecho, el hecho de que me dejaras con ellos hizo que notara que sólo tú eres eficaz en esta mansión —

—Oh….¿Eso fue un halago mi señor? —preguntó con tono sarcástico.

— ¡Cállate! En fin, decidí que no te encargarás de las actividades de mañana. Tu tarea será más importante que organizar jueguitos. Tú te encargarás de mantener alejado a Sebastian ¿Entendido? —

—Yes your highness —respondió, era obvio que le diría eso. Después de todo, no quería confiarles una tarea tan indispensable para su plan a ellos. Sin decir más, se retiró.

Esa noche, Alois y Ciel daban vueltas en sus camas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Ambos habían descubierto a las personas en las cuales podían confiar realmente, aquellas que verdaderamente los apoyan y no sólo fingen hacerlo, aquellas que estarán felices por sus nuevos y extraños sentimientos.

Y… también habían notado que quizá sus mayordomos serían un problema para su relación, pero eso no importaba. Las órdenes las daban ellos ¿Cierto? Finalmente se dejaron caer en sus sueños, con una fuerte ansiedad invadiendo sus estómagos ¿Así se sentían las "mariposas" de las cuales solían hablar? Sólo esperaban que desaparecieran para la mañana, sino, no podrían hablar y quizá lo arruinarían todo. Y no querían eso, claro que no.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! **

**Una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estaré esperando sus opiniones :3**

**Se despide hasta la próxima, Aru~chan.**


End file.
